


Hiding From The Past

by TeddyBearDoctor



Category: Jon bernthal - Fandom, The Punisher (TV 2017), frank castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctor/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctor
Summary: Loneliness. Fear.  Both feel them in different ways. Her, she hides away to keep her son safe. Him, he's scared to go to sleep at night. When their worlds collide who will be the first to break their rules.Frank Castle, former Marine turned Police Officer, is injured again in the field. Taken to a hospital after being shot his world begins to spin when he meets Lydia. Being a nurse had its ups and downs, it put food on the table for her son and kept her busy.  The down side being that she barely slept or had much for a life. She had to lay low and keep discrete to keep her son safe and will do whatever it takes to keep him from harm.Lydia never takes a break, she stays away from men not wanting to deal with the heartbreak that she is sure would eventually come. That is the rule that she sticks too. What will she do when a handsome but intimidating man ends up on her ward? She cant help but feel drawn to him. Little does she know that he feels the same.





	1. The Awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> New story for Punisher/ Frank Castle fans! This will mainly be Frank Castle taking a different career path rather than the punisher.

Bright light burned his eyes as he cracked one open, immediately clamping it shut when the light got too much. Frank lifted his hand to his head and groaned aloud.

“Hey, hey, just relax you’re going to be fine.” A soft voice floated to his ears and he slowly opened his eyes once again, this time blinking rapidly to adjust to the harsh light.

“Where am I?” Frank glanced around seeing multiple hospital beds in the room, he looked down at himself. His body ached and he groaned again. “What happened?” He said letting his head drop back into the pillow. 

“You were shot Mr. Castle, you’re lucky to be alive. My names Claire, I've been tending to you since you came in last week.” Franks eyes snapped to hers.

“Week? What do you mean?” Frank was confused he remembered being shot, getting put in an ambulance and then waking up here.

“You’ve been in a coma for the last week Mr. Castle, you had a lot of blood loss. I'll get the doctor he’ll need to check you over.” Claire nodded at Frank, turning away and walking down a corridor. 

Frank lay there, the images from the night he got shot racing in his mind. He remembered doing a small drug bust, some kids on a street corner. Him and Curtis were working a case, these dealers could lead them to the boss, maybe even their shipments. It went south, one of the kids ran, Frank followed but he had been led into a trap. Bullets started flying in the alley and before he could get behind a dumpster he felt a hot pain sear through his thigh. He was down and kept falling in and out of consciousness, the next thing he knew he was being loaded into an ambulance and arriving at the hospital and that's where it went blank.

“Mr. Castle. Good to see you awake.” Frank glanced up, an older man stood at the end of his bed, graying hair and wrinkles lining his eyes and mouth. 

“Thanks Doc.” The doctor was busy reading the clipboard as he walked to the side of Franks bed. The doctors hand reached out and begin lifting the gown he was wearing. “Whoa Doc! There's ladies in the room.” Frank tilted his head back to Claire who had followed the doctor back into the ward.

“Relax son, I need to check your bullet wound.” The doctor chuckled lightly raising his gown up his thigh a little higher to reveal bandages. 

“I can assure you Mr. Castle it nothing I haven't seen before.” Claire winked at Frank causing his cheeks to tinge a slight pink as he looked back at the doctor who was laughing once again.

“Yeah well.. How's it looking Doc?” Frank tried to lift his head a little higher to see the wound.

“Well there's no sign of infection and it seems to be healing well so that's good new, bad news is unfortunately you’ll have a few weeks of physiotherapy ahead of you. The bullet was lodged into the muscle quite deep so the muscle will need plenty of help to get back to normal.” Frank nodded his head and blew out a breath.

“Well when can I get started? I want to get it done as soon as possible, gotta get back to work Doc.” The doctor shook his head at Franks impatience.

“Young man you have done alot for this city already without being shot, I’m sure they can survive without you for a few weeks.” Frank sighs and nods his head. “We will get you on a programme in the next few days Mr. Castle not to worry.” The doctor went to tend other patients and that's when Frank noticed he was surrounded by children, he wasn't sure how he missed the animals painted on the walls or the bright colourful curtains.

“Hey Claire!” He beckoned the nurse over with a tilt of the head. “Where the heck am I?” Claire looked at him with a blank face.

“Uh, did you hit your head? You’re in the hospital remember?” Claire raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

“No shit, I know that. What's with all the kids?” Understanding dawned on Claires face and she let out a laugh.

“Right! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. We’re extremely short of beds so unfortunately the only one we had when you got brought in was in the children's ward.” Claire patted his shoulder and lowered her voice. “Don't worry you’ll be fine, just keep calm, they can smell fear.” Claire was in hysterics at the nervous look on Franks face as she walked away. “Anyway, Im headed on lunch im sure my girl will take care of you!” She called to him over her shoulder and waved her hand.

Franks eyes shifted around the room, he didn't do kids, he didn't even know how to handle his friends kids and usually ended up making them cry because he was so ‘big and scary’ as his friends kid had told their dad. He was about to try closing his eyes to sleep but a flash on yellow caught his eye. 

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen came walking into the ward pushing a wheelchair with a little girl in it. They were both laughing together and Frank couldn't help but stare.

Her lips were stretched into a large grin, showing her straight white teeth. Her small perfect features were framed by waves of golden hair. He could see the blue of eyes even from the distance they were. He needed to know her name. He decided there and then he was going to take her on a date.

Before he could stop himself he was calling out to her. “Excuse me Ma’am!” The nurse glanced up in his direction.  
“I'll be with you in a moment sir.” She disappeared behind a curtain and Frank felt the disappointment bubble away in his stomach. He waited patiently for her reappear. When she finally emerged a smile cracked his face as she made her way over to him.

“Can I get you something sir?” Frank was mesmerised by her eyes. She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

“Yeah.. Your name?” She looked taken aback by his question, her mouth opening and closing a few times while she tried to think of how to answer. Obviously with her name but she had always been reluctant to give it to strangers. Just to be safe.

She sighed before tilting her head slightly to the side, almost examining him with her eyes.  
“Lydia, My name is Lydia. Im one of the nurses on the ward.” Lydia looked up at the board where the patient's name was written. “Are you okay Mr. Castle? You seem a little out of it.”

“No im fine.. I just, you’re beautiful.” A large blush spread across Lydia’s cheeks and she get defensive. She didn't like it when strange men hit on her, even handsome ones.

“I’d prefer if you kept those kinds of comments to yourself sir, now if you excuse me i have actual work to do.” Lydia spun on her heel heading back to her previous patient.

“Wow.” Frank breathed a sigh, she was amazing and a little hot headed by the looks of it but Frank liked a challenged.

“Frankie-boy! You're finally up!” Frank looked up to find his partner strolling into the ward.

“Curtis! Hey, what’re you doing here?” Frank was glad to see a familiar face. He gave curtis a kind of fist bump as he sat on the chair next to Frank's bed.

“I got a call saying you’d woken up, had to come see my best partner. Everyone wants to know how you’re doing, we were worried.” Frank could see the guilt all over Curtis’ face.

“Hey man, It wasn't your fault.” Curtis nodded lightly and stood up.

“Well I need to get back to my shift man, i'll come visit soon.” Frank waves Curtis out and his attention is stolen once again by Lydia. He watches her intently, she's sat on a little boys bed, the boy curled into her side while she reads him a book. He watches the pair a funny feeling in his stomach while he does. Frank watches her face closely, noticing every small movement it makes as she pretends to be each character from the little kids book.

His eyes suddenly feel heavy and Frank decides to give it, letting his head fall back he nods off almost immediately listening to the sound of her voice float through the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Frank fucks up again.   
> Please let me know what you think guys!

Lydia dragged her tired body from the mattress, her feet making a soft thud as they hit the floor. The clock on her nightstand read 5:45am. Her shift at the hospital didn't start until 7:30 am but she got up anyway. After tossing and turning the majority of the night she needed a coffee to try and give her some energy.

Trudging down the hall to the bathroom Lydia passed the open door of the smaller bedroom. Peeking her head in she swept her eyes over the tiny sleeping boy. Lydia stood leaning against the door frame, she often found herself watching him sleep, it calmed her. Lydia left the boy to sleep while she got ready. 

A half hour later she was walking back into her little boys bedroom to get him up. 

“Jackson.” She shook the boys shoulder gently causing him to let out a little sigh and snuggle further into his blanket. “Jackie honey, we need to get ready to go to grandma’s.” It was no use, the boy was just too tired. Lydia wasn't sure how her son slept so well but she sure wished she could do the same. Giving up trying to wake him she scooped him into her arms. He was still wrapped in his favourite blanket, a dark grey with colourful dinosaurs on it.  
She managed to maneuver him around the apartment and grab her bag. Luckily Lydia had packed her bag before trying to wake Jackson. 

Unfortunately for Lydia the elevator in their apartment building was still broken, which meant four flights of stairs with a heavy four year old. 

“Ugh I need to move out of this place.” Muttering under her breath Lydia began her descent on the steep staircase. By the time Lydia had gotten Jackson into his car seat it was 6:30am. She sighed in frustration, there was no way she would be able to stop for coffee now. She felt sluggish as usual but her mind just wouldn't let her rest. Lydia was on autopilot the entire drive to her mothers. After pulling up outside the house she quickly hopped out, carefully pulling Jackson from the backseat, she grabbed his bag with a change of clothes and his favourite teddy in and walked up the steps to the house.

Not having the hands to get her keys out she opted for just knocking her foot against the door a few times. A couples of moments later the door creaked open, revealing her mother in a fluffy robe and coffee in hand. She knew her mother would be awake, even when she was a child her mother was always an early riser.

“Jesus Liddy, you look like shit.” Julia turned from the door and shuffled into the lounge. 

“Gee thanks Ma, just what I needed to feel better.” Lydia rolled her eyes and chuckled at her mother's ruthless honesty, she had never been one to sugar coat things. 

“Well would you rather I said you look fresh as a daisy? Because we both know that isn't true dear. Now put Jackie in his bed and come chat with your mother.” Lydia did as her mother said and plodded off to Jackson room, he mother insisted on him having his own fully decorated bedroom here incase she decided to ‘come to her senses’ and move back in.

Lydia laid Jackson on his bed and pulled the duvet up to his shoulders, kissing his forehead she turned to leave.

“Mumma?” Her heart melted at the adorable little voice behind her, she turned around with a smile on her face and crouched down next to his bed.

“Yes Jackie?” She stroked the boys face watching his eyes become heavy again.

“Say hi to Aunty Claire for me.” Lydia laughed, he loved Claire like family and Claire didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't her real nephew.

“I will baby, now go back to sleep.” She kissed his cheek and left the room closing the door softly behind her.

Lydia let out a heavy sigh before heading to the lounge where her mother was. She dropped down on the sofa ready to have the same talk they had every morning.

“So, are you ready to move back in yet?” Her mother's voice broke the silence first.

“I give you the same answer every morning Ma, when will you listen?”

“When the answer is yes, you look terrible and Jackie needs his mother in better shape. You aren't sleeping I can tell.” Lydia glanced at her mother, she knew she was right but she wasn't willing to give up her own space either.

“I know I haven't, i’ll see the doctor when I have five minutes to spare I promise okay? But for right now me and Jackson are doing fine.”

“God you’re as stubborn as your father was. Fine but you better take some time off soon that boy needs you not just what you can provide for him.” Lydia nodded her head and peeled herself off of the sofa.

“I'll see what I can do Ma, have a good day I’ll be by after my shift to collect Jackie. And don't let him eat sweets! Last time he was jumping off the walls until 10pm.” Lydia leant down and kissed her mother goodbye.

“No promises!” Lydia heard as she closed the front door and headed back to her car.

Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts until she found the name she was looking for. Opening a new text message she typed as quickly as she could.

‘Hey Claire, could you pleeeeeeeeease grab me some energy pills on your way to work? I won't have time before I start. Xx’

Lydia got into her car and started it up, turning up the heating to take the chill off her bones. She had noticed since she took this job her health had taken a back seat, she was slimmer, exhausted all the time and always felt the cold too easily. She just couldn't bring herself to care at the moment, all that mattered was Jackson.

She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled out her phone, opening the text.

‘Jeez do you never sleep? Fine but next time you’re seeing the doctor. Xx’

‘You sound like my mother ;). Xx’ 

‘Smart lady, see you at work. Xx’

Lydia felt relieved, at least she would have something to get her energy up. The traffic was adding to her frustration every minute that went by, if there's one thing she hated it was sitting in the car just waiting. 

She managed to get to work with 10 minutes to spare and all but sprinted through the hospital. She could have squealed when she saw Claire or what Claire was carrying in this case. Lydia launched herself on her best friend and showered her face with kisses.

“Thankyou! God you’re a lifesaver you know that?” Lydia flipped open the pill bottle and tipped two into her hand. Placing the bottle into her pocket she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and swallowed the pills quickly. 

“Eh, who can say no to you?” Claire threw an arm around Lydia and hugged her into her side.

“Well duty calls but I'm sure i’ll see you in a bit.” Lydia said goodbye to Claire and headed over to the nurses station. Putting her bag under the desk she sat down on the chair and flipped through her daily tasks. 

Little did Lydia know that a certain patient was watching this interaction with interest. Frank scratched his stubble, thinking about what he had just seen. Maybe Lydia was cold to him because batted for the other team? And what was she taking? Was she sick? He would have to ask Claire, they looked quite close he was sure she would know.

Stretching his body, or as best he could in the tiny bed, Frank sighed. He was bored and ready to get out of there. He was itching to start this physio so he could finish it as quickly as possible. Reaching behind his head Frank pressed the button to call a nurse.

“Well hey there little guy! Whats up?” Frank groaned when he heard Claire’s voice, the little guy joke had been a regular thing since the doctors visit and her comment about seeing his private parts. “Now now Im not that bad you could of gotten Bertha.” Claire gestured to a plump older lady with a scowl on her face.

“When can I get out of this bed? Im dyin’ here!” Frank knew he was being dramatic but he didnt care.  
“Really Frank? It hasn't been that long since you woke up.” Claire raised an eyebrow at him and Frank shrugged his shoulders. Looking like a chastised teenager Franked huffed and slumped down in the bed. Then he remembered what he was going to ask Claire.

“So, you and Lydia?” Frank wasn't sure how to bring it up so he started with that.

“Me and Lydia what?” Claire looked amused, she had seen him staring at Lydia a few times and made an educated guess that he liked her.

Frank blushed a little he wasn't good with words or women really, he always managed to say the wrong thing. 

“Are you uh.. Together?” Claire started laughing and Frank frowned at her.

“I'm sorry Frank, I knew what you meant I just wanted to make you squirm. No Frank we aren't together Lydia is purely straight.” Frank was happy with that piece of information and Claire could tell. “You like her, dont you?” Claire sounded serious this time and Frank looked up at her.

“Yeah.. I do, shes the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Frank seemed lost in thought for a moment before snapping out of it and smiling a little at Claire. “Will you tell me about her?”

“Uh uh, no way, I am not giving you any information. She would kill me, plus if you like her then ask her yourself.” Claire knew Lydia had a ‘no guys’ policy you could say, but this one seemed like a good one. She wanted Lydia to get out more and have a life, she was probably going to regret it but she would help Frank.

“I'm pretty sure she hates me, I don't even know what i did wrong! All I did was was compliment her.” Frank looked defeated and Claire took pity on him.

“That was your first mistake, Lydia doesn't take compliments well, especially from men she doesn't know. Just try talking to her, and no creepy chat up lines. Just be yourself. Now I’m not going to give you personal details but i am going to help you. Not because of you but because I don't think anyone deserves happiness more than Lydia.” Frank was nodding his head, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. “I wouldn't get too happy yet, it's going to be freakin’ hard, so if you aren't up for a challenge then quit now.”

“I ain’t no quitter, I don't care how long it takes. I'm always up for a challenge.” And that was true, Frank never shied away from a challenge, so far he had won every time, he was only praying that he would win Lydia too.

“Alright, i’ll see what I can do about getting her over here, she’s not meant to be on duty for this ward today.” Frank was a little confused, he decided to voice it.

“Doesn't she normally work here?” Claire looked to be lost in thought, he was about to ask the question again but she turned to look back again.

“No she usually oversees the NICU.” Frank was again confused, he clearly knew nothing about hospitals. Claire could tell she was going to have to explain herself. She sighed. “NICU, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She runs the wards for premature and ill babies.” Frank was impressed, she had a lot of responsibility. He could never handle such a job, not only because he didn't know how to handle kids but he didn’t think he would be strong enough to handle it if one passed away in his care.

“Tough job.” Claire nodded in agreement.

“Very, unfortunately for Lydia we are very short staffed so she got called down to help run things. Anyway, i'll be back later, if i manage to get her over here, please try not to blow it.” Claire disappeared down the hall and Frank was left to his own thoughts.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He would be the luckiest man alive if she gave him a chance.

Meanwhile Claire put her plan into motion, walking down the hall she approached the nurses station where Lydia sat sifting through paperwork.

“Hey Lyd, can you do me a favour?” Claire was leant over the desk giving Lydia an innocent look.

“Sure, what is it?” Lydia thought Claire was acting a little shifty but paid no mind to it.

“I really need a quick break, my head is killing me. Can you just take over with this task for me?” Claire handed a piece of paper to Lydia.

“Okay so the patient just needs these meds administered?” Claire nodded and smiled at Lydia.

“Yep that's it, I should be back not long after you've finished.” Lydia stood up and shooed Claire away.

“Go take care of yourself I’ll see you in a bit.” Lydia took note of the bed number and headed down to the Medicine cupboard. She collected the correct dose of painkillers and headed for the ward. Lydia had failed to look up the patients record before taking the task from Claire and instantly regretted it when she turned the corner and located the bed.

She stopped in her tracks and attempted to back out when the patient glanced in her direction, his face lit up and she had the urge to run and hide, his attention made her uncomfortable but also sent her stomach into a frenzy of flip flops. Lydia took a deep breath and plastered on a blank look. She was mentally preparing herself to put him in his place should he try to hit on her again.  
“Mr. Castle, I have your medicine, this should ease any aches and pains from your wound.” Lydia kept her eyes averted as she stuck the needle into the IV tube. She could feel him watching her and her cheeks heated under his scrutiny. 

“You look tired.” His statement caught her off guard, her movements froze and she glanced up at him through her lashes. She was trying to think of how to respond to him when she saw his face flush and an embarrassed look overtook his features. 

“I didn't mean that in bad way, I just mean. Well how are you?” He was clearly trying to save himself from the major screw up he just made. Frank realised once he had said it what an idiot he was. She probably thought he meant that she looked a mess. He started to panic a little when she just started at him. 

Without saying a word Lydia finished administering his medication and stood up to her full height. Which was all of 5 foot 1 inches and all but glared at the poor man. He didn't know a woman as small as her could be so intimidating until now.

“Mr. Castle, I believe I already told you about your comments. How I look is none of your business. I'm your nurse, not your friend. Don’t think that just because I work here that I have to be nice you. I don't get paid enough to deal with men like you. I dont give two flying monkeys how injured you are or what you do for a living! I'm not some airhead in a bar, I work here and I can make your life a living hell so don't you dare forget that!” By the time she had finished telling him of her finger was poking him in the chest and she was breathing heavily. 

Franks eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Lydia realised how close she was to him and backed up until her back hit the wall. She rarely lost her temper but something about him made her head fuzzy. She turned on heel without another word and stormed down the corridor. 

Claire was just coming back into the ward when she saw Lydia headed back to the desk. 

“Hey Liddy, how was the patient?” Claire was taken aback when Lydia turned to glare at her. Claire put her hands up in defence.

“You set that up didn't you?” Lydia was more confused than angry but her voice sounded harsh.

“Maybe..” Claire rubbed the back of her neck looking guilty.

“Why Claire? What exactly did you think would happen?!” Lydia crossed her arms and stared at her friend waiting for an answer.

“He likes you Lydia and I for one think he’s could be good for you. You never get out. All you do is work and he seems really genuine. I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to help you.” Claire pleaded with Lydia but by the look on her face she still wasnt impressed.  
Lydia sighed. “I get that you were just trying to help me but please, in future just dont, you know how I feel about men after everything thing that happened.”

“But that was almost 5 years ago Lydia, you can't avoid every good man out there.” Claire put her arms around her friend and walked away leaving Lydia to think over her words.

Claire strolled down the corridor and saw a defeated looking Frank.

“Jesus Frankie Boy what did you say to her?” Frank looked up at Claire and heaved a loud sigh.

“That she looked tired..” Frank pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and tilted his head back with a groan.

“Ouch Frank, no wonder she's in such a foul mood, I feel sorry for you. Did she tear you a new one?” Claire laugh at that, imagining a big scary looking Frank being told off by her small angelic looking Lydia.

“Majorly, I fucked it up again Claire.” Frank looked tired himself and Claire wasn't sure what else she could do now. 

“Maybe quit while you’re behind Frank, she’s going to be hard work.” Frank looked at Claire like she had lost her mind.

“Hell no, if anything this just made me like her more. She knows how to look after herself its impressive. I've been told i'm not the most approachable looking guy but the fact that I could pretty much break her with one hand didn't seem to bother her. Not that I would obviously, I’d never lay a hand on a woman. Although most women cant even look me in the eye.” Frank was even more sure that he wanted the fiery little woman that had no problem putting him in his place.

Claire was impressed by his determination, since most men would have just given up if it was too hard. 

“Well all i can say is good luck Frank, i'll try to help where i can but no promises.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the kudos and comments! Question is how do we think Lydia will react when Frank does ask her on a date?

“Well Mr. Castle congratulations, you’ve done remarkably well for your first Physio session, if I didn't know any better i’d think you’d just sprained an ankle.” Dr. Cooper finished filling in a piece of paper on his clipboard and turned to face Frank. “You can go back to your bed now and we can pick up again tomorrow.”

“Thanks Doc, guess I heal up quick, see you tomorrow.” Frank grabbed the crutch he was given the previous day so that he could get around and headed for the door. On his way to the elevator he passed a large glass window. Curiosity got the best of him and Frank stepped closer to the window. He glanced over the rows of incubators at the tiny babies. Frank couldn't believe that something could be so small. 

Deciding he had spent enough upright for today he continued towards the elevators. He was feeling the effects of the physio, even if he hated to admit it, he was exhausted. Walking past a closed door Frank heard a voice floating into the hallway, he hobbled closer to the door and peered through the small window.

What he saw made his stomach do a strange flop. A small body swayed back and forth, blonde waves shifting slightly. Lydia stood in the middle of the room a little bundle in her arms. She was staring down at the small child and singing a soft lullaby. Frank was fixated on the woman before him, everytime he saw her she seemed even more perfect. 

Frank had been lost in his thoughts of Lydia and hadn't realised she had put the baby into its cot and was headed towards the door. Frank backed up as the door opened and leaned too much weight on his injured leg. With a groan he fell against the wall and held himself up as much as he could. 

Lydia was a little more than surprised when she left the room to find Frank collapsed against the wall opposite clutching at his leg. Before she had time to think about what to do her feet were carrying her towards him. Sliding an arm around his midsection she pushed her shoulder under his arm and tried to lean his weight against her.

“No don't, I’m too heavy, I’ll end up hurting you.” Frank had to fight his own brain on the matter, on the one hand he didn't want to crush her and on the other he loved the feel of her small body against his. Her small hands clutched at his body and he had to take a few deep breaths before looking down at her.

“Oh stop it and let me help you for God's sake it's my job, remember?” Lydia pulled his body closer to her and together they slowly made their way to the elevator. She couldn't ignore the warmth that seeped into her from where their sides touched, his arm was slung over her shoulder and his breath blowing the small tendrils of hair at her temple. 

She wasn't sure why but she didn’t feel uncomfortable this close to him, on the contrary, she was enjoying the warmth that he was providing. Considering she was cold most of the time it was a nice change.

“Thankyou.” The gruff voice hit her ears and sent a pleasant shiver through her body. “Im sorry for what I said yesterday” She couldn't deny that his voice sounded genuine and she was oddly pleased by that information.

“Just forget about it, I wasn't in the best of moods yesterday myself and I'm sorry for shouting at you, I don't usually lose my temper but I hadn't slept well.” It suddenly made sense to Frank about what she wasn't taking yesterday, probably something to give her an energy boost.

“I understand, I’m not the best when i’m tired either.” Lydia gave a light chuckle, she could imagine he was close to grizzly bear if he didn't get enough sleep, he was big enough to be one after all. “ How are you even holding me up? You’re 5 foot nothin’ and i’m pretty sure a stiff wind would whisk you away.” Lydia nudged him in the side and laughed a little at his comment.

“Hey! Im stronger than I look I guess. Plus, you aren't that big.” Lydia lied through her teeth, he was massive and she knew it. She would also be lying if she said it didn't excite her a little. Lydia mentally scolded herself for thinking like that and put her concentration back into making it to the elevator.

“Well looks like all my gym work was for nothin’ then huh?” Frank gave a small laugh causing Lydia to giggle.

“I guess so Mr. Castle.” Lydia pressed the button for the elevator.

“Frank.” 

“Huh?” Lydia looked at him confused.

“Call me Frank.” Lydia was looking up at him when he said this and her cheeks involuntarily tinged pink. She quickly looked down and nodded her head and muttered a quiet ‘okay’.

Frank was still looking down at Lydia and when he saw her cheeks he smiled to himself. She was affected by him too and she wasn't very good at hiding it. This gave him some hope that she might change her mind about him and give him a chance.

They finally made it back to his bed and Frank reluctantly pulled himself out of her embrace and sat down on the bed. Lydia immediately felt the cold seep back in once his heat was gone and she shivered once more, this time it wasnt the nice version.

“Okay let me check your leg, you may have ripped your stitches.” Frank was the one to blush this time but slid further onto the bed. He was allowed to wear his own clothes at this point and waited for Lydia to turn away before sliding down his sweatpants. Feeling a little self conscious Frank pulled the bed sheets over his lap.

“Okay.” Frank called to her and she turned back around. She tried to mentally prepare herself for being close to him but her heart was still thumping at the thought of seeing him partially undressed.

Bending down slightly Lydia inspected the stitches in his thigh, they were actually healing quite quickly.

“Well luckily, they’re still intact but you need to take it easy.” Lydia stood up and hesitated a moment. “Get some rest, ill get one of the nurses to bring you some painkillers.”

“Thankyou Lydia.” Frank brushed her arm as she went to walk away.

“You’re welcome, now get some rest and try not to overdo it next time.” Lydia walked away with butterflies in her stomach.

Frank had just laid back on the bed when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey Frank, how the leg?” In waltzed Curtis with two takeaway coffee cups in hand. 

“Man you didn’t.” Frank reached of the cup from Curtis’ outstretched hand and put the cup straight to his lips.

“Its hot, be careful.” Curtis wasn't sure why he warned Frank, the entire time he had known the man he had been able to drink coffee straight out the machine.

“I needed that thanks Curtis. My legs good started physio today, Doc said im healing quick.” Curtis took a seat in the chair next to the bed and nodded his head.

“So how they treatin’ you here?” Frank looked at Curtis with a smile on face. “Since when do you like hospital?” 

“Since I met the woman i'm going to marry.” Frank had a soft look on his face and Curtis could tell he was thinking about said woman.

“You? Married? Mr. Lone Wolf himself? I thought you said you wouldn't be settling down after Abbie?” This pulled Frank from his thoughts.

“You don't get it Curt, this woman she's perfect, I hardly know her but from what i’ve seen of her shes kind, gentle, she’s going to be a pain in the ass man.” Frank gave a light chuckles and looked at Curtis with a smile. “She’s not afraid to tell me off I can tell you that.” 

Curtis could tell that this woman was going to bring Frank to his knees and he couldn't wait. It was about time he opened up to someone again.

“Alright, whats her name?” Frank looked like a kid at christmas.

“Lydia, Lydia Brown.” Curtis nodded his head. He was intrigued to see where this would go, since he was used to seeing Frank serious and broody and this emotional change was surprisingly pleasant.

“So when is the date?” Frank suddenly looked a little embarrassed and lost for words.

“Well.. I… haven't actually asked her yet. She kinda don't like me that much.” Curtis stared at Frank like he was crazy.

“So let me get this straight, you want to marry a woman who you haven't even asked out yet? And who also doesn't even like you?” Curtis couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at his friends predicament. Frank nodded his head solemnly and Curtis took pity on him. “Alright, i'll try and help you as much as I can.”

Frank could not thank his friend enough, the pair said goodbye and Frank got some much needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia was stood over the stove in her mother's kitchen, the woman insisted on boiling water in a pan rather than a kettle; claiming it tasted better in coffee. Lydia just thought she was crazy.

“Mom! Coffee’s ready!” She placed to mugs on the table and collapsed at the kitchen table. Work had exhausted her today and she didn't feel like being in an empty apartment while Jackson slept. Spending a night at her mom’s house sounded good. 

“You don't need to shout i’m not deaf yet dear.” Lydia rolled her eyes at her mother’s comment.

“Might as well be.” She muttered, bringing the mug to her lips.

“I heard that.” Her mother’s sing song voice floated around the kitchen. Lydia mumbled a half hearted apology and sighed.

“You know you don't have to work yourself to death Liddy. You could stay here while you save. And before you say anything, I don't mean forever this time. You can save, spend more time with Jackie and not run yourself into the ground just to give him everything.” Her mother’s worried eyes met her and Lydia nodded.

“I’ll think about it mom, thanks for the offer.” The shock was evident on her mother’s face at her reply. Lydia laughed at her mother and shook her head, blonde waves tickling her cheeks.

“No mom, I think you’re right, I want to give Jackie the world, I’m his mother and his father and I’m tired. I’m not in a healthy routine and I need to break it or i’m going to hurt myself.” 

Julia really looked at her daughter, she was beautiful, as always. But she could see how life was affecting her, she looked ill, she hated that her daughter refused help but was glad that she had finally seen the light.

“What made you change your mind?” Lydia looked back at her mother, she didn't want to admit that it was a man, she never would. She thought back to his comment about her looking tired and hated to admit to herself that it affected her more than she would have liked.

“Just, a friend.” Her mother knew better than to her and left it at that.

The room felt silent, both women lost in thought when the doorbell rang.

“Ill get it.” Lydia made her way to the front door. Not expecting anyone today, she was surprised to see her best friend waltz in when the door was opened.

“Hey! Have you eaten yet?” Lydia slowly shook her head and eyed her friend suspiciously. 

“Perfect! Hey Mrs. B can I steal Lydia for a few hours?” Claire called down the hall where she could see Julia sitting in the kitchen.

They heard a chuckle from the older lady and she waved them off.

Before she knew what was happening Lydia had been pushed into the passenger seat of Claire’s car and they were driving through the afternoon traffic.

“You know, you really should start announcing when you’re coming round.” Lydia knew it was pointless, boundaries weren’t Claire’s strong suit.

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that? Plus your mom loves me so she’d never turn me away.” 

“That's another point. How did you know I was at my mother’s?” 

“Because I had already been to your house but it was empty?” Claire said as if it was obvious.

“We really need to work on boundaries Claire.” Lydia laughed, she honestly didn't mind her friends spontaneity.

“So what are we doing?” Lydia still had no clue where they were headed.

“Well I know how bad you are remembering to eat a proper meal so I booked us a table at restaurant.” 

Not long after they had pulled into a parking lot and were walking to the door of the restaurant. They didn't have to wait long to be seated and were currently skimming through the menu with a glass of wine in hand.

“Thanks Claire, I needed this.”

“You’re welcome. Hey can I ask you a question without you getting mad?”

“Probably not but go ahead.” Lydia didn't look up from her menu, wondering what ridiculous thing her friend would come out with now?

“Why won’t you give Frank a chance?” Lydia froze, it was as if someone had poured ice down her back. She dropped the menu to the table and her face contorted in anger.

“Is this what this is about? Take me to dinner to you can convince me to like him?! If he’s so great why don’t you date him! I'm not the only lonely woman at this table Claire!” Lydia saw Claire’s face fall and guilt racked her body. “Look I’m sorry Claire but I just can’t.”

“Can you at least tell me why?” Lydia sighed a deep tired sigh and nodded.

“I’m not strong enough Claire, all the strength I have I use for Jackie. I don’t any left for myself. I have to protect my feelings, my heart. I can’t do it again. The last time was too painful.” 

“But what if he’s not like the last one? What if he’s your happy ever after?” Lydia gave Claire a look that said “really?” but Claire just shrugged.

“You always were a hopeless romantic. Claire I can’t take that chance. If i say yes, i know i'll have deep feelings for him, hell I really do like him but when I get in too deep and he realises that i'm not what he wants it will end me. I know it sounds dramatic but i’m really not strong enough to have my heart broken again.” Claire felt bad for badgering her friend, she knew the details of her past and should have known better.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted you to be happy.” Claire took Lydia’s hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I know, you’re a great friend I couldn't ask for anyone better, lets just have a nice meal and catch up okay?” Lydia looked hopefully at Claire, who couldn’t deny her. They were more like sisters than friends and Claire couldn't be more grateful to have her. Not having a family of her own had always been hard but Lydia had welcomed her with open arms as did her mother and father. 

“So, I'm considering moving back in with mom.” Claire was shocked at her statement, Lydia had always insisted on doing everything herself and vowed never to move back in with her mother.

“How come?”

“It won't be forever, just a while, I need to be able to save more to buy my own place. Plus my health isn't in the best place right now and if I do it, i get to spend more time with Jackie and not work such long shifts.” Claire was already nodding her head in agreement.

“I think that's the best plan you’ve ever agreed to Lyd.” Lydia laughed and nodded as well. “One thing though, what are you going to do about Frank? I can’t see him giving up.” 

Lydia thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

“I read his file, won’t be long until he’s discharged by the looks of it so probably avoid him until then.” In truth he was all she could think about at the moment, she kept imagining what his reaction would be when he found out she had a son. She imagined all the horrible things he would say to her. Nothing that she hadn't heard from people before but it would hurt her more coming from him. He’d probably call her a liar for leading him and want nothing to do with her child. Or that she had ruined her life so young having Jackson. She wouldn't subject her son to any of the hurtful comments that she had to put up with. That’s why she wouldn't go out with him.

That’s what she told herself anyway. In reality she didn’t want anyone else in her life incase her past came back to haunt her. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. She tried to cut off her mother and Claire but they had refused to listen. They both knew the risks but Frank doesn't. She felt bad for him but he would find someone who was better for him.

Back at the hospital Frank was getting ready to head to bed when a doctor approached his bed with some news.

“Mr. Castle?” The older man waited patiently for his answer.

“Yeah?” Frank was weary of the man he seemed neither happy nor sad but had a blank expression on his face.

“If you’d like to come with me sir, you’re being moved to the outpatients ward for the remainder of your stay now that a few beds have been free’d up.” Frank was relieved yet sad. He would finally be around other adults but he wouldn't see Lydia everyday.

The look on the older mans face said it wasn't up for discussion so Frank just nodded his head and gathered what little things he had and followed the doctor.

Lydia had a lovely evening with Claire, they had just gotten back to the house and were sat on the sofa together.

“Let me know if you need any help with the move.” Claire touched Lydia’s hand and stood up. “I should probably get going. We have the early shift.” Lydia grimaced at the reminder.

“Yeah I should probably try and get some sleep, thanks for dinner.” They shared a short hug before heading towards the door, a small voice stopping them both.

“Aunty Claire?” A warm smile stretched across Claire’s face and she turned towards the boy.

“Hey JJ, what you doing up?” Jackson walked up to Claire with his arms stretched up in his sleepy state. Claire lifted him into her arms and kissed his forehead.

“I needed to go to the bathroom.” His eyes closed as he laid his head on her shoulder and snuggled in.

“Okay Kiddo, thanks for saying hi, I’ve got to go okay? So go with your mom.” Slowly Claire passed Jackson into Lydia’s awaiting arms and gave another quick goodbye before heading out.

“Right come on mister, lets get you back to bed.” The pair headed in for the night for some much needed rest. Like always though Lydia didn't sleep for long through the night.


End file.
